toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Leengard Ustan
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived Felt my Talk Page was getting a little too long, so I've Archived continue leaving messages for me below Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:43, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Lol, it was too long indeed. I'm online if you can make it XD [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 18:57, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Hope you can make it tomorrow at least. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:06, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Online Welp I'm on if you're able to come on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 18:53, August 17, 2017 (UTC) chat glitched, refresh to come back on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:36, August 17, 2017 (UTC) No worries man, hope you feel better. See you when you can make it on :/ [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 01:35, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey, if you can't make it, that's fine. I'm messaging cuz I thought of something that we could possibly do for the remaining duels. So there's different ban-lists on Devpro, one of which allows Pot of Greed to be used and other banned cards too, but they're limited. I'm thinking we should spice things up for year 2 no? [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:45, August 18, 2017 (UTC) I posted on Edit Zone chapter 20, also added some spaces for you to edit. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:33, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Online if you can make it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 18:34, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey man, so I posted up to where the duel ends, left your parts so you could add them. Thing I'm starting to think about is that there's some turns that are kind of not needed that we did. So if they don't fully impact the duel, we should try to cut them out or at least change them in a way that lets it be shorter. Like for example, I cut off where Atsuko uses the spell Quill pen cuz that didn't really acomplish much that didn't affect the duel's end. Let me know what you think and when you'll be able to come on this week. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 18:54, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Yikes man, hope you'll be ok for tomorrow. Well hopefully things get a bit easier after a while man, just edit when you can and come on when you can. I may be getting a job next week so we'll be in the same boat lol. Glad to hear you're ok and enjoy sleeping. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 02:15, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey my friend, hope things haven't been too rough for you. I've posted chapter 17, though that'll probably the last one we post since Sarah's busy now. I hope you'll find the time and strength to come on, I'll be on for long as i can be. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 15:33, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Yo If you still have a chance to come on, I'm on. This will be my last weekend free cuz I start working on Monday. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 22:20, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello Leen. There is something I would like to hear your opinion on. I discussed development of this wikia and Toriko with Phantom and basically we agree that the end of Toriko had taken the element of expectations, theories and development from our Gourmet minds too. Space left too much space for imagination and there isn't just enough to build solid works on it. So I figured out an idea and Phantom would like to hear your opinion on it. While we know little about the outer space, we know a lot about planets. We know that Gourmet Planets were cultivated by Nitro and that Earth is just one of them. We know how this cooking process works and so, with this enough information, it would be possible to create a Gourmet Planet, wouldn't it? What if we started a project, creating our own Gourmet Planet? New ecosystem, new continents, new areas, new ingredients, new mechanisms. There could be a unique hierarchy, unique Full Course Menu or none at all. In case of success, I am more than willing to sacrifice loads of time for this project and help as much as I can. All we have to do is strike that planet with the gourmet bedrock. And you guys are holding it in your hands. Thank you for your answer, Leengard my friend.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 20:26, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Million thanks, Leen. There is absolutely no pressure on you, most of us don't have time for this wiki because of hectic personal life. Phantom just wanted to know your and Bomb's opinions. I'm looking forward to working with you all on this. Have a nice day, Leen!--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 06:10, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Heyo Been a while man, hope things are ok. I'll be online today and tomorrow so hope you can make it on. Also, I looked over Sol's new idea, are we gonna allow him to make a new Planet or a new place to base the series on? [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 18:53, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Alright, guess that's what we'll do then. Also I'm on all day man XD well most of the time, so I mean you could come on if you just check. In any case, just come on when you can bro, I could really use someone to talk to because everyone's busy with school. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 21:43, September 29, 2017 (UTC)